


All the good things

by Toasterstrudelfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omorashi, Other, Watersports, afab language, nonbinary author, penis and Vaginas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasterstrudelfics/pseuds/Toasterstrudelfics
Summary: When dinner and meetings with new allies in the coalition last to long Pidge and Lance sneak off to relieve themselves.





	All the good things

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gross so I’m making this <3  
> ((punctuation is always going to be a challenge for me sorry.))

The meeting was just dragging on and after they had dinner at that, Pidge was mentally cursing whoever decided that was a good idea. They were meeting with a reptilian bird species, that apparently had no concept of the human bladder. Pidge was just about at their limit when they looked across the table to Lance who looked just as uncomfortable as they were. He had an uncomfortable look to his face and was shifting in his chair, from underneath the table Pidge softly rubbed their foot up and down his ankle to get his attention when he look over they gave him a knowing look. They both were siting close to the end of the table where no one was looking, so when everyone was paying attention to the person talking Pidge nodded their head towards the door and them and Lance quietly made a break for it.  
Both of them made their way down from the meeting hall where everyone was staying, to the public washroom.  
As they both walked into the room they made sure no one else was in there, after the coast was clear Lance slowly grabbed Pidges waist pulling them in closer. “Hi.” He said Pidge snorted at that “hi.” They said back, Pidge leans in to press their lips against Lances. “I’d really love to continue this but I have to take a piss really bad.” Lance says as their lips part Pidge lets out a small whine to that having to put a pause on kissing, Lance softly grabs their Chin, “come on you know you want it why else would you drag me in here.” He smugly says. Pidge tugs his shirt down so that he’s face to face with them, “okay lye on the ground.” They say close to his face then letting him go as they slip off their shoes while pulling off their leggings, Lance was indifferent about just lying on the washroom floor but seeing them taking their pants off had him obeying. Pidge then pulled off their underwear joining lance on the ground. “Hurry baby I can’t hold it much longer.” Lance almost whined out. “Me either.” And with that Pidge was straddling Lances thighs, they then pulled the zipper down slipping their hand in to cup Lance through his boxers. “Mhm.” Lance whined out, “come on baby please.”  
Pidge slowly pulled him out of his boxers, then moved up on him to where they were sitting on his stomach with their hand behind them wrapped around his dick.”come on baby just let go” they said as they began leaning down harder on his bladder. He whined, “oh no is lover boy getting shy?” They ask while loosely running their hand up his cock. “Would it help if I went first?” They ask,  
He nods to that. “Okay baby, thirsty?” They lightly tapped his cheek while asking, he enthusiastically shakes his head. “Yes please.” He says “okay baby.” They respond while moving up so their seated on his face.  
He starts lapping at their pussy to coerce them into releasing, that seems to do the trick. as they release into his mouth he makes pleased humming nosies and begins his own release. They pull off as they finish, slipping down to take him into their mouth sucking him to full hardness. “Oh fuck yes.” Lance moans as he thrust up into their mouth.  
Pidge snakes a hand down to rub themselves off as they suck him, they pick up the pace matching their hand with their mouth. Not soon after they’re cumming, while letting some moans out around Lance bringing him over the edge. They let him ride out the rest of his high before they pull off, “oh fuck I have piss on my pants what am I going to do?!” Lance exclaims. “We better hurry out of here before anyone sees, we’ll leave get you new pants and slip back in like nothing happen I’m sure they’ll still be in that meeting.”  
With that they quickly move out and come back in to the meet room without anyone really noticing, they think but Coran totally noticed.


End file.
